


Be My Friend

by WrtrGrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexuality, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrtrGrl/pseuds/WrtrGrl
Summary: Harry knows that Draco doesn’t like the expectation of intimacy that most “dates” bring. So, instead he asks Draco to accompany him to the Christmas Ball a different way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Be My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davonysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/gifts).



**Be My Friend**

Christmas is upon us and soon too the Hogwarts Ball

Too busy organising, you haven’t thought of you at all

Too wrapped up in the details to get yourself a date

What’s it matter anyway? That’s something that you hate

Now remember how to breathe, fill your lungs with air

I haven’t quite yet finished so stop giving me that glare

I know you’ll want to hex me for asking you this way

But it’s the only way you’ll listen to what I have to say

I don’t need your kisses to know just how you feel

I don’t need to date you to know that this is real

I know exactly how you think, the rules by which you live

I have no expectations of things that you can’t give

Just a simple gift to give, and questions I must ask

Forget about the others, forget about the past

This box is a gift to show, on me you can depend

All I want to know now is will you be my friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Dav! I hope you enjoy the poem (and that it fits the theme); you're a wonderful writer and a bright spark in the day. I hope these Christmas Baubles bring you joy.


End file.
